


Just Once More

by ariannadi



Series: Arian Lavellan [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Intimacy, Love, Romance, Sweet/Hot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariannadi/pseuds/ariannadi
Summary: “I never tire of hearing that from you,” he told her as she snuggled into his chest.Arian hummed contentedly, pressing a soft kiss to his collarbone. “I never tire of saying it.”





	Just Once More

There was no doubt these were Arian’s favorite moments; safe within the sanctuary of her quarters, body and soul entertwined with the man who had given her a reason to smile again.

Cullen had made love to her a number of times at this point, but each time felt like the first all over again. She couldn’t contain the soft moans that spilled past her lips as he filled her over and over, her legs coiled tightly around his hips and her feet digging into his ass in an effort to bring him even closer.

“ _Cullen, uhn, ah,_ ” the woman panted, her fingers sliding from where they’d been twined in his hair and down to his shoulders, her nails biting into his flesh. Her lover hissed through his teeth at the sensation, then lowered his head and captured her lips with his, her sounds of pleasure swallowed by the heated caress of his tongue.

Seconds later she felt his thrusts pick up in tempo, his fingers simultaneously shifting to her core and toying with the bundle of nerves there. Instantly she wailed into his mouth, her hips snapping up into his as liquid _fire_ coursed its way through every vein in her body. She was quickly reaching her breaking point, and Cullen knew this - his thrusts growing more and more intense as his fingers sped up their motions.

 _“Come for me, beloved,”_ he breathed harshly in her ear, before taking the pointed tip between his teeth and nibbling it. 

That did it. As soon as he commanded it of her, Arian shattered like glass beneath him, every nerve, every fiber of her body going supernova. A fixed, breathless scream escaped her throat as she tipped her head backward, the power of her climax rendering her incoherent in every possible sense.

With a strangled groan, Cullen followed; his forehead falling into her shoulder as his hips all at once stilled. Arian registered the warmth of his seed flooding her inner depths, her arms wrapping loosely around his back as his body came to rest on top of hers.

“ _Maker_ , I love you,” the man whispered into her skin once he caught his breath, pressing lazy, stubbly kisses to her jaw and making her giggle.

“Your beard tickles,” she said in turn, laughing even harder when he raised his head to peck her nose.

“Cruel woman,” he murmured with a smile, his hand cupping her cheek. “I _know_ for a fact that you love it.”

Arian pondered the statement, her eyes bouncing here and there. “Perhaps,” she agreed, then moved her hands into his hair, her fingers twining through the curly strands. “But you know what I love more?”

“What?” Cullen questioned with a smirk, his eyes warm and honeyed.

“You.” the elf quietly answered, gazing up at him with all the adoration she felt. “I love you, Cullen.”

Cullen’s breath hitched, his lips quickly seeking hers with a passionate reverence.

“Say it again,” he begged in a whisper, his forehead nuzzling her own.

“I love you,” she repeated with a smile, her eyes fluttering shut. “ _Ma vhenan. Mir lath._ ”

Her lover sighed at the chain of endearments, his lips tenderly brushing hers once more. He carefully slipped out of her then, rolling onto his side and bringing her into his arms.

“I never tire of hearing that from you,” he told her as she snuggled into his chest.

Arian hummed contentedly, pressing a soft kiss to his collarbone. “I never tire of saying it.”

“Then…” he murmured shyly, his voice trailing off, “Again? Just once more.”

The woman giggled as she shook her head, but abided by his request, uttering, “ _I love you_ , you wonderful, silly man.”

Cullen smiled adoringly, his hand stroking her hair as he pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead.

“Thank you, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on Tumblr ^^
> 
> **Kudos, comments and the works are sooooooooooooo loved x 10000000!!!**


End file.
